Educational games can be used to help teach ancestral family relationships by generating a succession of generations for each player. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,321, utilizes a plurality of playing cards to teach the manner in which the individual members of plural generations of a family chain are related to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 786,022 describes a game of royalty wherein a plurality of playing cards is employed to generate governing dynasties belonging to the early kingdom of England. The game teaches the history of the royal English families.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,313 discloses an educational and recreational game teaching players how to arrange fictitious ancestors on an ancestral chart. The game includes a multisided playing board having a continuous peripheral course divided into a plurality of interconnected playing spaces. A plurality of ancestor cards in combination with playing die are used to generate each player's ancestry. The first player to complete his family tree is the winner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,386 utilizes a three-dimensional chart to portray the ancestral relationships of the players' relative to imaginary royal pedigrees.
The object of this invention is to develop the family tree of each player relative to a historic American city. The invention teaches the players how to use various research methods to determine their own family history.